zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Ability
Special abilities are natural skills possessed by guardian spirits. Each guardian spirit may possess only one special ability at a time and cannot change them. Special abilities can augment their powers in certain circumstances, such as environmental or even in physical weakness. Others allow them to resist a certain type of attack or even facilitate healing. Description All guardian spirits possess one special ability that is designed to aid them in some way, usually in battle. Most often, abilities are designed to boost a guardian spirit's power or enhance their condition or one of their physical qualities. In some cases, there are situational requirements in order for the ability to activate, such as environmental, such as being in a certain location, or circumstantial, such as being in a certain state, usually weakened or injured. Some abilities are even known to facilitate healing in the right circumstances. Special abilities may also provide an additional skill or power related to their element or entirely unrelated to their elemental alignment. Almost all abilities have a practical function in a battle but most can be of use outside of battle. List of special abilities *'X-Perception:' Chimera's special ability, which allows her to see through solid objects. *'Sightsharing:' An ability shared by twins Huginn and Muninn, which allows them to see through each other's eyes. *'Mimicry:' Konohana's special ability, which allows her to temporarily copy the appearance, ability and attacks of another guardian spirit. *'Ember Wraith:' Beowulf's special ability, which allows him to generate solid fire copies of himself. *'Phantom Gate:' Ahool's special ability, which allows her the ability to create two portals for her or anything her size and smaller to travel through. *'Faint Wisp:' Will-o'-the-Wisp's special ability, which grants her full intangibility. *'Swan Lake:' An ability shared by Cygnus and Atratus, which increases their power when near lakes. *'Shadow Echo:' Koumori's special ability, which gives him invulnerability to physical attacks and allows him to sink into his own shadow. *'Drunken Master:' Jahma's special ability, which increases his power when intoxicated. *'Blazing Hunter:' Solaris' special ability, which increases his power in the presence of direct sunlight or a fire spirit. *'Mountain Sage:' Zhear-Khan's special ability, which increases his power in the presence of a storm. *'Synthesis:' Avalon's special ability, which facilitates healing in the presence of direct sunlight. *'Frosty Air:' Nyla's special ability, which allows her to freeze anything she touches. *'Hydration:' Hylia's special ability, which restores her power and health when submerged in water. *'Velocity Flight:' Kazami's special ability, which increases his speed in flight. *'Reflector:' Vritra's special ability, which allows him to turn invisible. *'Essence Vision:' Azmyth's special ability, which allows him to perceive and see Essence. *'Night Vision:' Oryx's special ability, which grants him perfect vision in the dark. *'Terrain Fortitude:' Argent's special ability, which increases his power when fighting in rocky terrains. *'Forest Shadow:' Hokkaido's special ability, which increases his power when fighting in a forest or in the presence of another fire spirit. *'Lightning Rod:' Kabutori's special ability, which immediately draws in all electrical attacks and increases his power. *'Hibernation:' Koda's special ability, which restores his health after a nap. *'Ice Coat:' Kamui's special ability, which keeps him surrounded by a chilling blizzard. *'Sonic Jet:' Stinglash's special ability, which increases his speed when in water. *'King of the Skies:' Aviarius' special ability, which increases the power of his attacks with higher elevations. *'Illuminator:' Lunaria's special ability, which grants her full immunity from the element of darkness. *'Stone Sleep:' Anlortim's special ability, which renders him a stone statue in daylight while healing all his injuries and ailments. *'Keen Sense:' Regulus' special ability, which grants him a keen seismic sense that allows him to sense prey from underground. *'Heat Scale:' Tai Lung's special ability, which allows him to burn anything he touches. *'Sacred Wings:' Wakiya's special ability, which allows him to generate strong winds with a single beat of his wings. *'Sage Rui:' Kyrin's special ability, which grants her with incredible luck in dire situations. *'Bone Link:' Wihtikow's special ability, which allows her to disassemble her body into a pack of wolves. *'Water Skin:' Plezira's special ability, which allows her to melt her body into water molecules. *'Feather Slice:' Talon's special ability, which makes his feathers incredibly sharp. *'Time Shifter:' Radiant Orb's special ability, which allows her to teleport to different places and times. *'Greenhouse Effect:' Atmos' special ability, which allows him to absorb solar energy and release it in the form of a powerful heat blast. *'Plate Tectonics:' Ankyla's special ability, which allows her to move tectonic plates. *'Jewel Link:' Leviathan's special ability, which allows him to track the jewels attached to his body should they be lost. In particular, he can use this ability to track the one he gave as a gift to Plezira should he need to locate her. *'Cretan Bull:' Asterion's special ability, which increases his power while inside the Cretan Labyrinth. Category:Aileron Category:A to Z Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Aileron Terminology